


It's Where My Demons Hide

by TheBoyThatWasKissedByFire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Male Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoyThatWasKissedByFire/pseuds/TheBoyThatWasKissedByFire
Summary: Sometimes, but not very often, Hoster would steal glances at his bastard half-sister, Lyarra Snow.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	It's Where My Demons Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrabbit/gifts).



Sometimes, but not very often, Hoster would steal glances at his bastard half-sister, Lyarra Snow.

He would take note of her porcelain skin that seemed to give her an ethereal glow in the moonlight. Her large, doll like eyes that seemed more grey then violet at times and more violet then grey at others. Her plump bow lips that he couldn’t help but want to lean in and press his own against. Her womanly curves that seemed to become more and more prominent each passing day, taunting and terrorizing him with such inappropriate dreams of lust and temptation at night.

From the moment he could talk, Hoster was told that bastards were wanton and traitorous and untrustworthy by nature. They were oft described as evil, vile creatures and monsters in the tales of valour that Old Nan had regaled he and his siblings with. In those stories, only the trueborn were deemed knights and princesses, whilst those who were baseborn or of uncertain birth were either usurper kings or women who used their power of seduction to lead men astray. Of course, who had ever heard of a noble bastard?

Lyarra was different, though. Not only was she incredibly beautiful like the princesses of old, she was also intelligent, kind, dutiful and most of all, loyal. As unbarstard-like as they come. She seemed to make the perfect lover, the perfect wife.

He oft imagined themselves sitting in some keep someplace where no one can find them, supping together whilst gazing at the warm fire that blazed orange, warming them both. He was touching her then, kissing her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She loved that, she loved him, kissing him back with much fervour.

Those were the dreams he liked best.

But he knew deep down that it would never come to fruition. She was his sister, well, _half_ -sister, and baseborn, and he was a lord’s son, destined to marry and put babes into the belly of some daughter of some great house, probably down south if his mother had her way.

So for now, he is content with just watching her, thinking of the life they could have had if things were different.


End file.
